


Tehlikeli

by Austenviolet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenviolet/pseuds/Austenviolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy ve tehlikeli bir şeyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tehlikeli

**Author's Note:**

> Hayatımda yazdığım ennn garip şey sanırım. Keyword bunu da yaptırdı :D Erce'nin verdiği prospektüs keywordü ve "karakteriniz bir hikayenin içinde yaşadığını ve yazarının siz olduğunu bilecek" şartıyla yazılmıştır.  
> Normal paragraflar benim, italikler Draco'nun.

Çalar saat öttü. Sarışın çocuk yatağında sağdan sola dönerken kendi kendine homurdandı, saati elinin bir hareketiyle susturdu; ama beş saniye sonra gözlerini açıp yatağında doğrulmuştu.

_Bir kitap karakteri olmanın sizi onur ve kişilik sahibi olmaktan yoksun kılacağını düşünenler olabilir, ama ben, dünyanın en çok satan kitaplarından birinin en asil karakteri olarak, oldukça gururlu biriyim. Ve sabahın bu erken saatinde kendimi ayakta bulmaktan hiç, ama hiç hoşlanmadım-hele ki aptal bir yazar hakkımdaki fantezilerini kağıda dökecek diye. En azından birazcık iyi bir yazar olmanı umuyorum, ama..._

Kan kırmızısı bir şafak vakti, tüm okul derin bir uykudayken, Slytherin erkekler yatakhanesinde, solgun yüzlü, sarışın, gri-mavi gözleri olan çocuk, ses çıkarmadan giyiniyordu.

_Acemi bir yazarı nereden tanırsınız? Çok basit; hikayeye girerken, farklı farklı kelimelerle binlerce kez tekrar edilmiş bir sahneyi kullanır. Tıpkı beni sabahın köründe uykumdan uyandıran bu densiz kız gibi. Merlin... Bir kitap karakteri olmaktan daha fazla nefret ettiğim bir şey varsa, o da ait olduğum kitabı hayran hikayesi yazacağız diye şekilden şekle sokan beceriksiz yazarlar. Ve bu kızın beceriksizliği daha ilk satırdan belli...Evet, senden bahsediyorum._

Sebebi belirsiz şekilde-

_Belirsiz mi?_

-iç çektikten sonra, giyinmesini tamamlamış vaziyette ayağa kalktı. Ekim ayının sabah soğuğu yüzünden Qudditch formasının üzerine pelerinini de giymişti. Aslında sabahın bu saatinde kalkmış olmaktan Draco Malfoy da hoşnut değildi, ama ne yaparsınız... Sahada bu hafta sonu antrenman yapabilmek için bulabildikleri tek boş saat cumartesi sabahıydı.

_Hımm. Eh, Quidditch beni erkenden kaldırmak için iyi bir sebep... Ama Slytherin takımı olarak daha geç bir saatte bir antrenman ayarlardık bence, gerçekten, ne dersin?_

Sahaya doğru yürürken...

...

_Tıkandın, değil mi? Acemiler... Sakın beni o Potter’la falan karşılaştırma, olur mu? Dosdoğru sahaya ineyim, haydi._

...

Sahaya doğru yürürken, bu saatte koridorların boş olacağından emindi; ama Giriş Salonu’na vardığında gördüğü yüzle şoke oldu.

_Hayır, sakın..._

“Potter!”

_Oh, Merlin._

Siyah saçlı, yeşil gözlü çocuk -üzerinde okul cübbesi yerine Muggle işi giysiler vardı, Draco yüzünü buruşturdu-

_Her zamanki Potter._

-onun seslenmesiyle yerinden adeta sıçradı.

...

_Eee? Bakışacak mıyız böyle-haydi, bir şey yaz..._

...

_Sana Potter’la karşılaştırma beni demiştim. Sersem._

“Malfoy? Bu saatte burada ne işin var?” Harry onu şüpheyle süzüyordu, bir elinin asasına gittiğini gözden kaçırmadı Draco. Panikleyişine bakılırsa zümrüt gözlü Gryffindor bir işler karıştırıyordu.

“Ben de sana aynı soruyu soracaktım, Potter.” dedi Draco, uyuşuk bir sesle.

_SENSİN UYUŞUK._

“Sana hesap vermek zorunda olduğumu bilmiyordum.” diye yanıtladı Harry, kollarını kavuşturarak.

“Ben de sana.”

_Sırf meraktan soruyorum, kaç yaşındayız, beş mi?_

“İyi, git o zaman.”

Draco, ona pis pis bakarak şatodan çıktı. Ne işler çeviriyordu bu saatte acaba? Draco, onun bir açığını yakalayıp da okuldan attırmak için neler vermezdi. Ya da şantaj yapıp... Bu saate ait olmayan birtakım hayalleri kafasından itti.

_Ne-?_

Quidditch sahasına varıp da soyunma odalarına girdiğinde takımın geri kalanının çoktan gelmiş, hazır olduğunu gördü. Kaptan Urquhart ona azarlamak istermiş gibi baktıysa da-

_Ne cüretle?!_

-bir şey demedi, yalnızca şimdi herkes tamam olduğuna göre antrenmana başlayabileceklerini söyledi.

Bu yıl, Draco’nun Hogwarts’taki altıncı yılıydı.

_Ve kesinlikle on altı yaşında gibi davranıyorum, tabii, evet._

İkinci sınıftan beri Quidditch takımının Arayıcı’sıydı, ama kendisi de gayet iyi biliyordu ki, Lucius Malfoy’un desteği olmasa-

_Pardon??!_

-takımda şimdiye kadar kalması imkansız olurdu. Kötü bir Arayıcı olduğundan değil, aslında. Ama hiçbir maçta Potter’a karşı Snitch’i yakalamayı başaramamıştı.

_Rezalet... Bu iftira yığınını başkalarına da mı okutacaksın bir de?_

...

_Ah-ha. Yine tıkandın, değil mi?_

...

_Diyorum sana, haydi bırak klavyeyi, ben de kitap evrenine geri döneyim._

...

Yılın ilk antrenmanı sona erdiğinde saatler öğleyi bulmuştu ve Draco’nun karnı açlıktan kazınıyordu. Takımın diğer üyelerini beklemeden duş alıp soyunma odasından çıktı, dosdoğru şatoya yöneldi.

Ortak Salon’dan mis gibi yemek kokuları geliyordu, kahvaltı da yapamamış olan Draco, doğruca salona girip Slytherin masasına, Pansy ve Blaise’nin yanına oturdu. Karşısında Goyle ve Crabbe kıtlıktan çıkmışcasına tıkınıyorlardı.

_Bak bu doğru olabilir._

“Merhaba Draco.” Pansy’nin hevesli sesi kulağının  dibinde cıvıldadı-

 _Pansy? Cıvıldamak? Sen_ bizim _kitaba hayran kurgu yazdığından eminsin, değil mi?_

-Draco o esnada çoktan ağzına koca bir kaşık patates püresi teptiğinden, homurdanarak cevap verebildi.

_Bir-Malfoy-asla-ağzını-o-kadar-dol-dur-maz._

“Antrenman nasıldı?” diye sordu Blaise.

“İyi.” dedi lokmasını yutmuş olan Draco kısaca. Sonra, dinleyen kimse olmadığından emin olunca, ikisine de alçak sesle, “Sabah Potter’ı gördüm.” dedi. “Antrenmana giderken.”

Pansy kaşlarını çattı.

“Sabahın o saatinde ne demeye ortalıkta dolanıyormuş?”

“Ben de onu sordum Pansy, ama nedense sohbet etmeye pek niyeti yok gibiydi.” Draco’nun sesi iğneleyici çıkmıştı. Pansy aldırmadı.

“Acaba ne işler karıştırıyor yine?”

“Yine kahramanlık peşindedir.” dedi Blaise.

“Ama Karanlık Lord düştü,” dedi Pansy. “Ve Potter da-

_Karanlık Lord ne dedin ne??!_

-savaş kahramanı, muhteşem kurtarıcımız falan filan, daha ne kahramanlığa ihtiyacı var ki?”

“Öyle deme,” dedi Blaise. “Şimdi başka sorun kalmadığına göre o da sıradan bir öğrenci olabilecek demektir, eh, bence bundan hoşlanmıyor...”

“Yeni bir macerayla ilgi çekmek istiyor olabilir.” dedi Pansy bilmiş bilmiş.

_Bil diye söylüyorum; benim arkadaşlarım gerizekalı değiller._

Draco lokmasını ağır ağır çiğnerken, bu ihtimali kafasında tarttı. Sahiden bu kadar aptal olabilir miydi?

İşin açıkçası ne kadar aksini iddia etse de, Draco, Harry’nin ilgi çekmekten pek de hoşlanmadığını biliyordu. Mecburi ünü ve bunun getirilerindan hoşnut değildi genç Gryffindor, niye daha fazlasını istesindi ki? Draco ona her zaman ün istediği yönünde saldırırdı, ama aslında istemediğini biliyordu.

_Eh, bu biraz-_

Hem zaten, Harry Potter yeterince popülerdi. Savaş kahramanıydı, büyücüler dünyasını Karanlık Lord’dan kurtaran çocuktu, Draco bile bu konuda ona gizlice minnet duyuyordu bazen. Aynı zamanda Gryffindor Quidditch takımının kaptanıydı hâlâ, her türlü başarısının yanında, düzgün vücudu, kuzgun rengi saçları ve zümrüt yeşili büyüleyici gözleriyle de hatırı sayılır kişiyi kendisine hayran bırakıyordu.

_Kim, o ezik Potter mı? Hah._

Tam o anda çok garip bir şey oldu. Draco lokmasını yutmuş, Pansy’ye katılmadığını söyleyecekti ki, bir çift gözü üzerinde hissetti ve hızla kafasını kaldırdığında; gözleirni kaçırmakta bir saniye geç kalmış Harry Potter’la göz göze geldi.

Yeşil gözlü delikanlı çabucak yemeğine dönmüştü, ama Draco bir kez yakalamıştı onu-Harry kendisini izliyordu, Harry neden kendisini izliyordu?

“Bir sorun mu var, Draco?”

Draco Blaise’e çabucak “Hayır,” dedikten sonra yemeğinden bir lokma daha aldı, ama nedense bu sefer yutkunmakta zorluk çekiyordu-Harry Potter neden onu izliyordu? O şimşek gibi parlayan koyu yeşil gözler neden Draco’nun üzerindeydi? Draco istemsizce Gryffindor masasına bir bakış attı, Harry arkadaşlarıyla konuşuyordu şimdi, normale dönmüştü... Normal, Draco’ya _bakmayan_ burnu havada gururlu hâline. _Ve bakmayacak olan_ , diye ekledi Draco zihninden, istemsizce iç çekti.

_Gidişatı hiç beğenmiyorum ben. Aklında ne var senin?_

“Potter sana bakıyordu.” diye yumurtladı Pansy. Draco tıkandı.

_Niye?_

“Yok canım.” Dedi güç bela, kulakları kızarmasın diye uğraşırken.

_Eh, teknik olarak kulaklarının kızarmaısnı önleyemzsin, bu bir reflekstir ve-_

“Ne dersin Pans, yoksa o da  Draco’dan hoşlanıyor mu?”

Sarışın çocuk Blaise’e öldürecek gibi baktı, Pansy güldü.

“Kim bilir, belki... Aşkın karşılık buluyor sanırım, Draco.”

_Öğğk..._

“Ben-Potter’a-” Duyan var mı diye etrafa bakındı, kızgın bir fısıltıyla devam etti. “âşık-falan-değilim.”

Pansy “Tabii”lerken, Blaise kıs kıs güldü, Draco bir ona bir öbürüne öfkeyle baktı-değildi, değildi işte... Evet belki çoğunlukla ondan bahsediyor ve yaptığı her şeyi izliyor ve evet sık sık onu düşünüyor olabilirdi, ama bu ondan hoşlandığı anlamına gelir miydi? Gelmezdi.

_Hatırlat, bir ara babama söyleyeyim de sizin eve bir gulyabani salsın._

“Dinleyin,” dedi yenikçe, değil arkadaşlarını, kendisini bile ina edemediğinde. “Bunu hiçbir yerde söyleyemezsiniz. Bu çok... Bu tip bir şey çok... Tehlikeli.”

....

_Takılırsın tabii._

....

“Bütün aşklar tehlikeli.”dedi Pansy bilmiş bilmiş.

...

_N’oldu? Keyword’ü unuttun, değil mi? Hatırlatayım, prospektüs. Her ne halt demekse o... Bakalım nereye ekleyebileceksin._

...

Blaise başını salladı hevesle. “Sonuçta, aşkın bir prospektüsü olsa ilk syafada _Tehlikelidir_ yazardı.”

_Şaka yapıyor olmalısın..._

“Proseptüs de ne?” dedi Pansy, ama Draco’ya bu kadar zırva yetmişti.

_KESİNLİKLE._

“Kapayın çenenizi.”

_Sen dahil._

İkisi de susup önlerine döndüler, Draco da huzurla yemeğine ilgi gösterdi-ama hiçbiri, uzaktan sarışın çocuğu izleyen yeşil gözlerin farkında değildi...

Kim bilir, belki de Draco haklıydı ve yakında olacaklar tehlikeliydi; ama kim prospektüsleri gerçekten umursardı ki?

_Bitti mi? Yüce Merlin, şükürler olsun... Felakettin._

_..._

_Son yaz da gideyim artık, salak._

**Son**

 


End file.
